Talk:Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit)
High-Speed Regeneration GIF Does anybody think it'd be worth putting in a GIF of when Ichigo's hollow hole is closed up? I was going to put in an image of it but when I rewatched the scene there's no chance for a single shot to show it's effect because the camera angle moves with the energy effect. Prophet of Sanghelios 01:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) um... isn't there a better picture of Hollow Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou than a GIF?--Dusk-sama (対談) 19:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I think there was a question like this and we've had this come up before so basic answer is. If anyone has a personal issue or their computers running slow or whatever have you then as a whole everyone cannot be accommodated. Gifs are just as qualified as the pics are and in certain cases of depiction are required even more than pics. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah but it's kinda bad quality and the words that are visible at the bottom are kinda annoying. but whatever tickles your peach.--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) thanks muches--Dusk-sama (対談) 02:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well I understand that I'll see about getting something better put up. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) thanks very muches--Dusk-sama (対談) 03:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Adding gif of his telekensis could someone add it because I don't know how to. Crimsonterminator1000 02:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) It is very complicated as you have to download the video, convert it into a animated file viewable in an image editor, reduce frame sizes to prevent excessive file sizes and saving it as .gif. Plus much more. Hanzō 15:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) New Bankai Images I thinks this image is better, because this a full body pic. inconsistency in what colors are used to describe his version of Zangetsu. in the article the shikai is described as a black sword with a silver edge ( it's normal appearance) while in Ichigo's inner world he used a version of Zangetsu that had a silver blade with a black edge. the bankai is described as a daito with a white blade, crossguard and handle. ( it's appearance when HI uses it in Ichigo's inner world) while Tenza Zangetsu. is normally all black. which version should be used in the article the normal version or HI's Inner world version. I personally would prefer the inner world version but the important thing is that it is consistent. also in the section describing the Enhanced Getsuga Tensho used in bankai it is is described as white ( in reference to the white GT that HI uses in ichigo's inner world ) but otherwise the description is identical to Ichigo's Enhanced GT including stating that the name is Kuroi Getsuga due to it's darkened color. ( which contradicts the earlier description of it as white.) what i propose is that the Enhanced Getsuga Tensho ( which should probably just be called Kuroi Getsuga to simplify things) is described as a black version of GT first used by HI and then the fact that HI uses a white GT in Ichigo's inner world instead of Kuroi Getsuga should be noted. Kamiryu (talk) 02:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the shikai and bankai, it should be described as it was in Ichigo's inner world. I cannot remember the Kuroi Getsuga so I can't really put in my opinion on that. I will fix the shikai for now and if it is disagreed upon, we can change it back--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hichigo's personality "His only reason for existence is to take over Ichigo's power and body to use it to kill everything and anything he sees." The first half of that sentence is fine. But "kill everything and anything he sees?" I don't recall that ever being stated. Could somebody provide a manga chapter/page, and if nobody else can recall reading this, can we change it? Chubert (talk) 02:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hollow Ichigo needs his..... The second version of Ichigo's Hollow appears in the new game Bleach: Heat The Soul 7 as a selectable character. I think this is worth mentioning. LordChaotic (talk) 05:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) It will be placed in his appearances in other media section when the game is released--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) It is officially released in Japan as of Tuesday. http://www.gamefaqs.com/psp/995176-bleach-heat-the-soul-7/data LordChaotic (talk) 05:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) villian? in the article it has been stated that he is a antagonist/villian but the only bad thing he has actually done is to try to take over ichigos body with the rest of the time making ichigo stronger or saving his life. so i think that bit is a bit prejudice so could it be changed to something like byronic/anti heroKaran8 (talk) 20:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The definition of "antagonist" is "person who opposes the protagonist." Ichigo is the protagonist. Hichigo opposes him, therefore, Hichigo is the villain. Chubert (talk) 20:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Regarding that definition, we should consider Tensa Zangetsu a villian since Ichigo opposes him. In addition, he borrows powers from both Hichigo and Tensa Zangetsu (and none of them is an individual being as well). DontCallMeCrazy (talk) 21:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Forget it, we are not doing this.We have had this debate before, see Talk:Hollow_Ichigo/Archive_1#Villian_or_Anti-Villain.3F, we are not having this debate again. Discussion closed. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC)